Runaway MoonBunny
by BunnieSerenity
Summary: The inners and Darien say things they don't mean causing our little moon bunny to run away. Will she return home when a powerful enemy strikes? Or leave her inner senshi to die?Read and Review! D x S
1. Betrayal

Summary:The inners and Darien say things they don't mean causing our little moon bunny to run away. Will she return home when a powerful enemy strikes? Or leave her inner senshi to die?Read and Review! D/S 

Disclaimer: Don't own SailorMoon

Ages

Serena:15

Inners:15

Darien:18

BunnySerenity: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and please review! It'd help me update alot! So I hope you all enjoy the fic! Also this takes place after the heart snatchers.

TITLE: Runaway MoonBunny

CHAPTER: 1 Betrayal

BY: Bunny Serenity

* * *

A girl with long blonde hair up in buns with streamers falling to her calves was running, wearing an odd outfit. She had on a tight bodice with a blue collar with 2 yellow lines edging it, a white mini-skirt with blue and yellow lines edging the end of the skirt. 3 silver transparent cloths covered the top of her shoulder, and had on gloves going to her elbows lined in red. A yellow choker with a red heart in the center of it, and a pair of angel clips resting at the top of her head. Clutching her legs were a pair of red boots, pointing upwards, lined in white, with golden crescent moons in the center clicked on the hard concrete floor as she ran. A red bow was over her torso and a white bow at the back of her skirt flowed to her knees. 

Clutched tightly in her hands was a weapon as she ran. She suddenly came to a halt. A youma stood infront of her, blocking her way.

"Well if it isn't miss moon." spoke the youma.

"Move!" she yelled griping her weapon.

"Now, why would I want to do that?It would just ruin all the fun."replied the youma. The girl ran up to the youma attacking it with her weapon, but the youma simply dodged.

"Tiara Action!" she yelled as she formed her hand into a fist as it glowed, and she threw the light at the youma, as the light took a form of a golden light shaped as a frisbee. The light hit the youma in the chest causing it to fall backwards onto its back, but not destroying it.

The youma growled as it got up, its claws growing in length and swiped her, she luckily dodged but was scratched at her side, also scratching her bodice in the process. Blood was seen on her pure white glove as she touched her wound tenderly. Glaring, she charged at it with her weapon in hand.+

"Tiara Magic!" she called out, as she called out an attack similar to the last. As it hit the youma, blood, started to pool around it, but it still did not fall.

"You'll pay for that princess!" growled the youma and charged at her with its claws and swiped her non stop. She was able to dodge most of them, but was still injured. Scratches adored her porcelain skin, as she limped in pain.

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" she screamed, as she crouched down on the ground, weapon in hand, and a beam was shot out at the youma. With a howl in pain the youma finally fell. Giving a sigh of relief she wiped some sweat from her brow, until a calculator looking object kept beeping. Looking at it, she continued to her destination.

* * *

"Tiara Action!" yelled a voice out of the blue and the youma was soon destroyed. A raven haired beauty with violet eyes, looked up at the voice and soon got up, ignoring the pain of her open wounds. She walked up the new comer, who happened to be the blonde from before. 

"Where have you been?" she yelled in outrage towards the blonde.

"I was busy f-" but before the blonde could respond, another blonde with a red bow, interrupted.

"We could've been killed!We called you 20 minutes ago!"

"I was-" but again she was interrupted.

"How are you suppose to be queen of Crystal Tokyo if you don't act like one?" a ocean blue haired girl spoke, though she didn't yell like her other comrades.

"If you'd just listen!I could explain!" she yelled tired of being interrupted.

"No!We've heard your excuses long enough!" cried a brunette.The blonde looked towards a man with ebony locks of hair and sapphire eyes. But instead of getting the help she needed he went against her.

"They're all right, Serena. How are you suppose to take over as queen, if you're always late!" he yelled.The blonde now had tears in her eyes, but wouldn't let them fall.Wiping them she looked at all of them angrily.

"So this is what you all think?I'm sorry if I always get in the way, or I'm not fit to be the princess or become ruler of Earth.But if that's how you feel, I'll be taking my leave." she said before leaving.

"Now wait Sailor Moon!" yelled a black cat, but she kept walking.

* * *

In the Tsukino household the blonde also Sailor Moon or Serena, was busy packing things into her sub-space pocket. Her room was completely clean,excluding the furniture and bed sheets.Her closet was empty, draws,desk, everything that she needed.The money she was saving up was in her pocket.She was now wearing black skin-like jeans,a silvery white sphaghetti strapped tank top, with a black hoddie over it. On her feet were comfortable white adidas with silver stripes on the sides. 

Giving a barely audible sigh, she placed her locket on her desk along with all of her other senshi items, along with a note for the senshi. Walking downstairs, she placed a note on the counter and the house keys and walked out of the house.

* * *

She was now at Tokyo Airlines, she was leaving.She just got in the way of things,she didn't want that to happen.Tokyo held to many painful memories for her. She was now leaving those past memories behind.She was leaving her destiny, her fate,all that didn't matter anymore.Just the future mattered. She was starting a new life, where she can leave the painful memories. 

'Goodbye senshi' she thought, giving a mental goodbye to them all.

* * *

Ilene Tsukino walked into the house placing the groceries on the counter,but as she did so, she felt metal brush against her skin. Looking down she spotted Serena's keys,it was obvious, since she had the bunny keychain along with the moon and star keychain.Next to it was a note.Ilene curiously opened it and began to read it.As soon as she finished reading she collapsed to the ground,the note clutched in her hands and sobbed loudly into her palms. Sammy and Ken Tsukino peeked into the kitchen from the living room and saw the scene infront of them. 

Rushing to her side,they took the note and started to read. Due to shock, the note fell from the clutches of Ken Tsukino's hands and onto the ground, as the family sobbed over the loss of a daughter.

_Dear Mom,Dad, and Sammy,_

_I've decided to run away.Why?You might ask.Because Tokyo has too many painful memories of mine.I've decided to leave temporarily.For how long?I don't know.But I just have a feeling that I will be coming back.I won't be gone forever,maybe for a few years...or more.Don't worry about having to take care of Luna,she'll be living with Mina and Artimes.I'm sorry to leave without saying goodbye, but it would've been harder for me to say goodbye.Don't worry about me.I'll be fine,I've been saving some money up for an item I liked,but I've decided against it and used the money for some better use._

_With All My Love,_

_Serena Tsukino_

_P.S. I'll come home...someday..._

All were in shock. All they knew was that she left because of memories. They didn't know what memories...but memories.

* * *

Meanwhile Luna had just lept into the room, and was suprised to see the room so clean.On the desk nearby,she saw Serena's senshi items and a piece of paper.Ignoring the items, she put her full attention on the piece of paper and opened it.After reading it, Luna's eyes were as big as plates.Finding Serena's communicator nearby, she quickly called a senshi meeting.

* * *

The inner senshi were all gathered around the table,along with Darien and Artimes. 

"What's with the meeting?" asked Mina as she let out a yawn.

"I found Serena's senshi items."answered Luna

"So,big deal!If that's what the meetings about, then I'm leaving.Maybe she's quit as being Sailor Moon." said Raye.

"That's not all,her room was completely clean and I found this!" said Luna, as she placed the note down onto the table, for them all to read.Amy took the note and began reading,her reaction was the same as the Tsukino family. The senshi each in turn read the note.All looked down guiltily after reading it.Darien who was last,had the worst reaction.He dropped the note and was to say the least, shocked,guilty,sad,and confused.

_Dear Senshi,Darien,Luna,and Artimes,_

_I am no longer staying in Tokyo, I've decided to leave.Where?I won't be telling,because I know you'll try to find me.You're all right.I am no leader, I'm just a clutz,ditz,and clumsy.I'm not graceful,elegent, as Queen Serenity,or Neo-Queen Serenity, or the Princess.I always get in the way for all of you and I'm not as strong as all of you. Without the crystal,I'm useless.I don't have Amy's intelligence,Raye's elegence or gracefulness,Mina's cheerful and bubbly spirit,always cheering everyone up, or Lita's strong spirits.I'm the weakness, in the group. You all end up sacraficing yourselves for me, and saving my butt.Well, that's all going to change. I will be coming back oneday...but not soon.I need time to think things over.To think about where my place is in the senshi group, if I really am needed, besides wielding the crystal._

_With Much Love,_

_Serena Tsukino A.K.A SailorMoon_

There was silence in the group,no one knew what to say, they were all shocked to say or do anything.They all just sat in silence...

* * *

Okay,so what did everyne think?Please review and no FLAMES!Please go easy on me.Anyways, the pairing is Serena and Darien!I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

Preview of Next Chapter: 

"Who are you?" asked Serena to a mysterious stranger.

"I'm suprised you don't remember me.Since you have fought against me of course."

* * *


	2. The Search for Serena and the US

TITLE: Runaway MoonBunny CHAPTER: 2 Search for Serena and the U.S.  
BY: Bunny Serenity

The next morning which was a Saturday the senshi were all gathered around the temple,searching desperately for their moon bunny.They were all lucky the outers weren't there,otherwise Amara would've strangled them to death.

"It's all my fault."said Raye in a barely audible voice.All stopped to look at her.

"Raye...it's not just your fault.It was all of our fault.We went against her and didn't let her explain." comforted Lita.

"Yes,we shoul've all listened to her.We are after all her guardians and best friends." agreed Amy.

"I was her boyfriend and what did I do?Go against her." sighed Darien. They all sighed as they looked back into a memory.

"Well then what are we waiting for?Let's get back to work!C'mon!" ordered Mina.

- : -

Serena was on a plane headed to the U.S. she suddenly looked up when she was tapped on the shoulder. Looking to her left, she saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It's good to see you princess." he said. Serena narrowed her eyes suspiously at him.

"Who are you?" she asked him. The man gave a soft chuckle before he answered her.

"I'm suprised you don't remember me.Especially since I was your first enemy." a name suddenly popped into her head and gave a glare at the man.

"Jedite." she growled,and was ready to punch him,but he held his hands up in defence.

"Nice to see you too, princess." he said,laughing nervously.

"What're you doing here?" she asked him.

"Well,me and the other generals,just moved to the states." he answered.

"What!The other generals are here!" she yelled

"Whoa,whoa,whoa!Wait there princess,we're not evil!" he said trying to explain.

"How do I know your not lying?" questioned Serena

"Well...I don't know..." he stuttered.

"Me and the guys could explain it to you!" he said as the idea popped into his head.

"You guys just came here and you already have a house?"

"Well,it's all thanks to your mother really." he said as he led her to the general's household.

- : -

Jedite and Serena had arrived at a medium baige bricked and stoned house.Entering the household,there in the kitchen and living room sat Nepherite,Zoycite,and Malachite (sorry if the names are spelled wrong).All looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing.Shock was written on their faces as they saw the princess at their door way.

"Hey guys."greeted Jedite.

"Jed,what are you doing with the princess and how'd you convince her to come over?"asked Zoycite (he'll be a guy) with a questiong gaze.

"Well,I came because I wanted to know why you guys aer here..."came the reply from Serena as she sat onto a couch.

"Well, in the Silver Millenium we were never part of Queen Beryl.We were loyal to our prince and the royal family." explained Malachite.

"The Queen managed to capture us and lock her into her kingdom.We were put into a deep sleep,and were cloned." continued Nepherite.

"Wait...so you guys were never evil?"she asked. They shook their head in response, meaning no.

"But then...how are you all back now?"

"Well,it was all thanks to your mother.She gave us all a second chance to live again and see our loves once more."answered Jedite

"Loves?What're you talking about?"she asked,confusion clearly written on her face.

"Well,you know your inner court?"started Zoycite,as soon as he got an answer he continued,"They were our loves.Raye and Jedite,Amy and I,Lita and Nepherite,and Mina and Malachite."

"So you guys attacking us was all just fake?It wasn't really you guys?"

"Well,yes.Your mother awakened us,saying to protect you since your inner court couldn't."said Jedite.

"I don't really get why she said that your inner court couldn't protect you."spoke Malachite.

"Oh yeah...that..."she mumured and gave a low sigh.

"What happened princess?"asked Nepherite.Soon stories were being passed around the living room.

"I can't believe Endymion and the inner senshi would do such a thing!" yelled Malachite angrily.

- : -

"Any luck?" Raye, turning towards Amy. Amy shook her head in response.

"I can't track her. It seems she was able to conceal the crystal's energy signiture." Amy took off her classes and rubbed her sore and tired eyes.

"But how? When did she learn that?" asked Mina in confusion.

"C'mon guys lets all get some sleep, you can all sleep over." yawned Raye, everyone agreed and headed towards bed.

- : -

While the generals were busy fussing angrily about what the inners and the prince did to Serena, Serena was busy napping on the couch.

"We better get to sleep, it seems Serena's all worn out." said Zoicite. Everyone agreed.

"Wait!" stopped Nepherite, " There's only three rooms. Where is Serena going to sleep?"

"Lets, see... Jedite and I have our own rooms, Jedite will have to share a room with you and Zoicite." informed Malachite.

"What!" yelled Zoicite, "I don't want to share a room wi-with him!"

"Aw, c'mon! You know you love me!" grinned Jedite.

"Shut up moron!" yelled Zoicite.

"Quiet all of you! Or you're going to wake Serena!" shushed Malachite. Nepherite just shook his head at the scene. True he didn't want to share a room with Jedite, since he snores so loud, which is the main reason why he had his own room, but he didn't really make a big deal out of it.

- : -

Alright! Thanks everybody for reviewing! Anyways, please review this chapter, if you do you'll get a cookie!Lol. 


	3. New Powers!

TITLE - Runaway MoonBunny

CHAPTER - 3 New Powers!

BY - BunnySerenity

-:-

"Mornin' guys." yawned Usagi as she emerged from the bedroom she slept in.

"Good Morning Usagi." they greeted. All sat at the table, Neprite was reading a news paper, Zoicite was sitting at the table sipping some coffee, Jedite was flipping through the channels looking for something to watch other than the news and Kunzite was cooking pancakes, which was how Serena woke up.

"So what're you guys doing today?" asked Usagi as she dug into the pancakes Kunzite placed infront of her.

"We're not really sure." replied Nephrite putting down his paper.

"We were thinking about taking you to the mall to go shopping." said Zoicite.

"Really?" said Usagi in a excited voice, her eyes lighting up.

All the men looked at each other, asking eachother, through their gazes, for a answer before they finally and hesitantly answered, "Yes..." not sure if they made the right decision.

"Thanks! You guys! I really need new clothes!" blabbed Usagi and all the guys sent eachother worried looks.

'Had they made the right decision?' went past their heads before they answered themselves, 'Of course! She couldn't be that much of a spender... Could she?'

-:-

3 Hours Later...

All the guys callapsed in the chairs of the food court. Ten bags in each one's hands.

"Who knew she could shop like that?" asked Jedite as he took out his sore feet from his shoes.

"Ew! Put back your foot in your shoe Jedite!" yelled Zoicite holding his noise with his face turned away from Jedite's feet.

"Well! I can't help it if my feet are sore!" yelled back Jedite.

"Do you even wash your feet they smell like hell!" moved away Zoicite.

"Well you should be the one to talk! Your feet smell worse than mine!" cried Jedite.

"Now there is no need to fight." stepped in Kunzite, while Nephrite looked at them with amusement. Soon all of them were wrestling, Nephrite not included, he didn't like getting involved in these kind of things with his comrades.

"Move your feet Jedite!" yelled Zoicite as he try to move away from the smelling foot, unfortunately none of them could move from the position they were in. A soft, calm, and amused voice broke them from their arguing.

"What are you guys doing?" giggled Usagi as she placed the four well-balanced trays of food down.

"Jedite won't put his foot back in his shoe!" yelled Zoicite as he painfully looked over towards the giggling princess.

"I tried to stop them Usa but they wouldn't stop so I ended up in this knot." Kunzite said as he looked at her from his position from the floor.

"My feet don't smell! They smell like peaches and cream!" Jedite yelled as he shoved his foot at Zoicite, making him smell it.

"Ugh! Get away! It's putrid!" cried Zoicite as he desperately tried to move his head away from Jedite's foot.

"You guys relax! Now hurry up and get out of that knot, before me and Neprite eat up your food!" ordered Usagi as she sat down. It took them all about ten minutes to get out of their knot, but soon dug into the food.

"Well we should get going Usa-chan. It's getting late." said Kunzite looking at his watch. Before they could walk out of the food court an explosion was heard.

"What the!" yelled Jedite as the floor shook violently.

As soon as the clouds of smoke disappeared a figure was heard coming up infront of them, "Give me your energy!" she yelled! Her bathing suit like bodice with a skirt that only seemed to decorate her hips with golden bracelets decorating her wrists a black gem in the center (not Galaxia). At the side of her hips was a sword.

"Since when did youma attack the US?" asked Zoicite.

"Who knows! Moon Crisis Power, Make-up!" yelled Usagi before she soon turned into Super-SailorMoon.

"For destroying the peace in this mall! I shall punish you in the name of the moon! I'm Super-Sailor Moon!" yelled Moon as she stood from her place.

"Haha! You weakling actually think you can beat me?" laughed the youma.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" yelled Usagi throwing out her strongest attack at her. The youma merely dodged.

"Is that all you got?" she laughed once again.

"Grr! Tiara action!" yelled Usagi and a tiara appeared in her hand and Usagi merely threw it at her. Once again she dodged.

"My turn!" yelled the youma as her hand glowed and a discus was thrown at Usagi knocking her into a nearby wall.

"Sailor Moon!" yelled Kunzite as he ran towards her, but the youma threw another discus at him.

"Kunzite!" yelled Jedite just when he was about to run towards his friend a hand stopped him

"What're you doing Nephrite! I have to help Kunzite!" yelled Jedite looking at his comrade that was blocking his way towards his friend.

"We can't go in there. If Kunzite and Usagi couldn't beat her what makes you think we can?" said Nephrite, not moving out of Jedite's way.

"He's right Jed, we can't really do anything. We just have to stay back and watch." nodded Zoicite. Jedite dropped his head down towards the ground and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Haha! Give up yet Sailor Moon?" laughed the youma as she threw her head back.

"Never!" yelled Usagi as she grabbed out her wand and proceeded to run towards the youma. The youma ofcourse brought out her sword just as Usagi's wand was going to strike her. The youma kneed Usagi in the guts, when Usagi stumbled back by the force holding her stomach, the youma chose to kick her in the same place, knocking Usagi to the ground. When the youma was going to kick her from her place on the ground, Usagi rolled over to the side.

"It seems I win this battle." said the youma and soon brought her sword down, so that it slashed Usagi over her chest down to her lower area in the stomach. With that hit Usagi slipped into unconsciousness, with her name being screamed and yelled, was the last thing she heard.

-:-

'Where am I?' Usagi asked, but she got no response, she was floating in a dark void with nothing surrounding her.

'Did I die?' she asked herself once again. 'After all I did. I've come so far and this is how it ends? The generals standing helplessly on the sides and forced to watch?' Usagi shook her head to rid of her thoughts.

'You will die, along with your friends if you continue to stay here.' said a misty voice as it echoed all around her.

"Whose there?" called out Usagi.

"I'm suprised you don't know." said the voice and soon foot steps were heard, the scenary changed to a white marbled floor, with matching walls and long tall pedastals. The figure soon appeared before her.

"Mother?" whispered Usagi as she took a step forward.

"Usagi, if you don't leave soon you and your friends will die." she spoke.

"Demo (but)... How? How do I get out of this place? And aren't I already dead?" asked Usagi and continued to look all around her.

"Iie (no)... Not yet atleast, your are inbetween death and life." said Selenity as she shook her head.

"So then how do I get out of here?" asked Usagi.

"Easy just think of all the things you live for." said Selenity. Nodding, Usagi closed her eyes as she concentrated soon she started to glow a silver color and was soon fading.

"Before you go... A gift." was the last thing she heard from Selenity before she finally disappeared,

-:-

The generals panted as they limped, using all their strength to hold themselves up.

"Haha! You all actually think you can defeat me?" she laughed. They were lucky that all the shoppers fled the scene as soon as they heard an explosion.

Before the generals could reply they were soon glowing a different color, along with Kunzite and Usagi. Kunzite was a golden-yellow, Nephrite a pale forest green, Zoicite a icy blue, Jedite a firey red, and Usagi a silver. Before any of them could do anything their civilian clothing were changed to a silver armor. Kunzite had his armor with some pale golden yellow tints to it, with a golden yellow venus symbol as a pendant to hold his cape. His cape had was also a golden yellow with silver edging it. At his side was his sword that had a black hilt and pale gold with yellow encircling the black, allowing only small parts of the black hilt show. His colors showed he was the leader of the Royal Earth Generals.

Nephrite had a pale forest green tint to his armor with a forest green Jupiter symbol holding his cape.His cape was silver with forest green edging it, the other side of the cape also forest green. At his side was a silver hilted sword with forest green crawling around it.

Zoicite had icy blue tints to his armor with a icy blue Mercury symbol as a pendant to hold his cape, that was silver with icy blue edging it, the otherside of the cape also icy blue. A silver hilted sword was at his side with icy blue tints to it.

Jedite had a firey red tint to his armor and a firey red Mars symbol to hold up his silver cape, that was edged in firey red to match the other side of his cape. A silver hilted sword at his side that also had firey red tints to it.

Usagi had a tight white bodice with a black collar and silver lining it, a silver crescent moon with hints of pale gold was at the top of her chest with black angel wings decorating the sides of it. On her hands were white gloves that went down to her knuckles and went up to her upper arm in a V. Her black and silver skirt went to her upper thigh (its got some silver in it, not lined in silver). Her high stilleto heels were 3-inches and were another version of Neptunes only hers were black and had a silver crescent moon on top of the criss crossing. On her forehead was a pale gold crescent moon, with a small silver star in the center. Her pale silvery blonde hair was still up in the buns, but on the buns were silver gems that were lined in black, also white angel clips layed at the top of her head. In her hands was a black staff with a silver heart at the very top, and black strings circling the heart, but not touching the heart, they seemed to be floating around it. At the very bottom of the staff was a small silver star.

"Crystal Power Kiss!" yelled Usagi as a silver heart was formed at the top of the staff and was sent flying towards the youma. A loud cry was heard and that told them the youma was dead. Where the youma once stood was now dust.

"Well we better go Usa." informed Kunzite.

"Yeah, we don't want the cops to discover us." nods Jedite, all of them nodding them soon ran from the scene.

-:-

"It seems I've underestimated the hime no tsuki (moon princess)." said a voice in the shadows.

-:-

"So..." started Jedite as he looked around at his comrades that sat around the table, "What do we call our selves?"

"Well, I guess you guys share the elemental power with the inner senshi." said Usagi.

"So what are our names?" asked Jedite.

"Well I guessing, you, Jedite, are the General of Fire, Nephrite, the general of thunder and lightning, Kunzite, the general of love and earth, and Zoicite, the general of ice." said Usagi.

"Ohhh." was all that Jedite said.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed. I'm completely drained!" yawned Usagi before she retired to her room.

-:-

So what'd ya guys think? Please review!

Preview of Next Chapter:

"We've got to what?" shrieked Usagi.

"Usagi, we thought since we got new powers we help out the other senshi." said Kunzite.

"If there is youma here there should be even more youma in Tokyo." persuaded Zoicite.

"Plus, we want to see our loves." added in Jedite.

"You guys may want to see them but I don't." Usagi said, with her arms crossed.

-:-

"So where are we gonna stay?"

"We didn't really get to that part, we were busy trying to find ways to convince you to stay here."

"Nevermind, I know where we can stay."

-:-

"Koneko-chan!"

"Usa-mama!"

"Usagi-hime."

"Usa-chan, we've missed you!"

"I've missed you guys too."

-:-

"Who're you?"

"That's not important."

"What'd you mean it's not important? You saved our lives! We want to know the name of our savior!"

-:-


	4. Savior in the Shadows

Runaway MoonBunny

Chapter 4 – Savior in the Shadows

By – BunnieSerenity

-:-

In the General's Home...

"We've got to what?" shrieked Usagi looking at the general's from her place on the couch.

"Usagi, we thought that since we got new powers, we help out the other senshi." said Kunzite.

"If there is youma here, than it's more than likely that there's youma in Tokyo." persuaded Nephrite.

"Plus we want to see our loves." added in Jedite.

"You guys may want to see them, but I sure don't." she told them with arms crossed.

"C'mon Usa! Please! Pretty please!" begged Jedite as he got on his knees infront of her, pleading. Usagi merely turned her head away from him.

"Usagi, I'm sure they want to see you." joined in Zoicite.

"Why would they? They were the ones who wanted me out, so I did. I left them. It's there fault that I'm not with them." She stated her arms still crossed, "They should be the ones coming to me."

"They probably would've of if they could. Maybe they've tried but they couldn't track you." said Kunzite.

"Why wouldn't they be able to?" she asked looking at him.

"Maybe you were hiding the power of the crystal." he replied.

"Fine..." she sighed, "But I'm not getting near them!"

"Never said you would have to." grinned Jedite as he dragged him and the rest of them out of the living room to their respective rooms to pack.

-:-

Tokyo Airport...

All five of them boarded the plane, Usagi sitting with Jedite and Zoicite, in the center, with Nephrite, and Malachite, next to them in another row.

"So how are we going to fight the youma's if we're going to stay away from them?" asked Usa turning to look at Jedite.

"Well, we could just send our attacks from thin air." suggested Jedite.

"No, because them they might chase after us." said Usa shaking her head in a no.

"How about we make masks?"said Zoicite.

"That could work..." Usagi rubbed her chin as she looked towards the ceiling in thought.

"Yeah, but we're we going to get the masks from?" asked Jedite.

"We could make them ourselves." answered Zoicite.

"Why don't we figure this out at the place we're staying at, since people are giving us weird looks." interrupted Usagi.

"Um..." started Jedite, the two of them looked at him.

"Doushita (what's wrong)?" asked Usagi with a concerned expression.

"It's not that it's just that... I didn't really come up with a place to stay yet." he laughed nervously.

"Baka! We put you in charge of that!" yelled Zoicite.

"Well, I was so busy persuading Usa that it slipped my mind." he said looking down.

"Nevermind..." Usagi sighed hand on her head, "I know where we can stay."

"Really? Where?" asked Jedite curiosity getting the best of him.

-:-

The group arrived at a victorian styled house, beige bricks decorating it, with white windows and a door to match. Flowers were all around, fountains at the side of the house and a brick path, leading to the doorway.

Ringing the doorbell footsteps could be heard as the person opened the door. There written across the woman or man's face was shock and happiness. The person wore a white dress shirt with the top and bottom bottons un-bottoned, leaving only one with the center to keep it together. A pair of black dress pants were what the person wore and around his or her neck was a gold necklace along with small golden hoops around the ears. Hair was cut in a boyish fashion and navy blue eyes glared at the men, but smiled at the woman.

"Koneko-chan!" yelled the female, bringing Usagi into a bear hug. When the others in the house hold heard the name they all rushed out.

"Usa-mama!" came a voice filled with joy, her dark violet hair cut to her chin, standing to about 5'1 (Usagi's 5'5, I know she isn't really that tall, but I mean like 4'11? That's alittle to short), a small purple dress was over her slim figure, and violet eyes greeted them.

"Usagi-hime." greeted a woman, sea-green hair pulled into a half bun with the rest of her hair falling to her thighs, and maroon eyes smiled at them, dressed in a purple dress suit.

"Usa-chan, we've missed you!" hugged a woman with marine eyes and teal hair that went to touch her shoulders, wearing a teal sun dress and a pair of white heels.

"I've missed you guys too." smiled back Usagi.

"We're have you been Usa-mama?" came the voice of a 14-year-old Hotaru. Usagi looked at the once small Hotaru in shock.

"I was at the US with these men." she smiled, "How'd you get so big in a year Hota-chan?" Hotaru was about to reply only Haruka interrupted.

"You were with men? F- Fo- For a year (yes I know it doesn't seem like it, but just pretend it was)." yelled the dirty blonde.

"Why were you with the general's Usagi-hime?" came the amused voice from Setsuna, obviously enjoying this. The petite blonde glared at the green haired woman.

"The General's?" roared Haruka, "As in Queen Beryl's General's? The ones who tried to kill you and the other senshi?" you could practically hear Haruka miles and miles away.

"Well we can explain." started Jedite but immeditely shut his mouth when Haruka glared at him. Just when Haruka was about to yell at Jedite, Michiru sent a glare, that could kill Chaos himself, towards Haruka, who immediately shut her mouth.

"Please come in, I'm sure you will explain everything." smiled Michiru.

-:-

"I'm Michiru, and my partner here is Haruka, our daughter is Hotaru, and next to her is Setsuna." introduced Michiru as she pointed to each on as she called out their names.

"Daughter?" asked Zoicite confused.

"She's our adopted one. We all took care of her after her parents died." explained Setsuna.

"Ohhh..." said Zoicite nodding in understanding.

"Now your story." said an impatient Haruka.

"Um... Yeah..." gulped Jedite as he started to explain but since he was talking so fast no one could understand him. When Haruka was about to say something an explosion was heard.

"Youma?" asked Usagi and Haruka merely nodded.

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make-up!" yelled Haruka and she was soon surrounded by a sand circular dome that seemed to have no ceiling since the dome ran up towards the sky as if it could go on forever. When she was finished instead of her usual fuku it was different.

She still had a white second-skin like bodice, a navy blue sailor-like collar with gold lines edging it. Over her chest was the symbol of Uranus glowing a navy blue faintly. A pair of gold wings were attached at the sides and were outlined in silver. Her navy blue skirt had gold stripes also (like Usa's). On her feet were her usual navy boots that were 3 -inches, had a ruffled style giving it a stylish look, had the symbols of Uranus in gold hanging from her boots.

Her arms were covered with gold gloves that went down in a V to her knuckles and went to her upper arm, a Uranus symbol pendant that was in the center of the ring, was navy blue, kept the V part on the gloves attached to her middle finger. In her hands was her space sword that seemed to have grown, and was now three feet, eight gems lined up along the blade, each their own color. On her forehead was the golden tiara that now had a navy blue gem in the center and golden swirls decorating the sides, but were barely visible. At the back of her skirt were ribbons. One strand was a navy blue and the other gold, when Uranus moved, it almost seemed as though they were dancing with the wind. Her ears held the gold hoops she usually wore, but in the center were the signs of Uranus. Uranus now had on gold lipgloss and a light shade of navy blue as eyeshadow.

"Neptune Crystal Power Make-Up!" Ocean tides that were like Uranus's only it was ocean waves.

Neptune had the same bodice with a teal collar that was outlined in a dark teal. She had a teal symbol of Neptune with a darker shade of teal wings, that were outlined in silver, on the sides of it on her chest to decorate instead of her usual bow. Her teal skirt had darked shades of teal as stripes running downwards (like Usa's). Her hands had the gloves Uranus had only with a golden Neptune symbol and her gloves were teal. Her feet were adorned with, dark teal ,that almost looked navy blue, 3-inch heels, her usual ones but in the crisscrossings was the symbol of Neptune that stood out for its teal color.

In her hand was a dark teal mirror that had a teal surface as it's mirror, and on the back of the mirror in gold was the sign of Neptune. On her forehead was the usual gold tiara with the teal gem in the center only with tidal waves decorating the sides. Her eyes held a light shade of the dark teal and had teal lipgloss on her lips, that weren't really noticable. The teal sign of Neptune hung from her ears and glittered in the light. At the back of her skirt were ribbons.

One was a teal color the other was a darker shade of teal, together when they swayed, it would almost seem as the crashing of waves.

"Pluto Crystal Power, Make-up!"Setsuna was soon surrounded by a misty dome much like Michiru's and Haruka's only it was misty.

She still had her white bodice and her black collar had two maroon lines running along the edges. Ontop of her chest was the maroon sign of Pluto and black wings decorated the sides of it, edged in silver. Her black skirt held maroon stripes much like Neptune's uniform and twin strands of ribbon that fell to her knees, much like the others. One strand was maroon, and the other was black. Her black boots, that were 3-inches, pointed downwards and were outlined in maroon with a maroon symbol of pluto hanging from it.

Her gloves were black and had the same silver rings that the others had that kept the gloves attached to their middle fingers only with a maroon sign of Pluto. Her eyes had a light shade of black eye shadow and maroon lipgloss. Her tiara was the same with the maroon gem in the center with small engravings of clocks decorated the sides. Her ears held maroon Pluto symbols as studs. Her time staff was held in her hands as she did her final pose.

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make-up!" Hotaru was surrounded by a black circle as she transformed.

Yes, she had the same bodice, with a very dark shade of violet with black lines edging it that seemed to blend in with the purple. A black sign of Saturn was seen on top of her chest with dark purple wings edged in silver. Her dark violet skirt had black stripes in them. On her feet were her dark shade of violet boots with black laces, and a 3-inch heel, on the crisscrossing of the straps was the purple sign of Saturn. Her Dark purple gloves had the silver ring attached to her middle finger, making the gloves immobile (just think of it as the other's gloves), only in the center of the ring was the sign of Saturn.

Her gold tiara had a purple gem with small engravings of her glaive. Her face had little black eyeshadow and purple lipgloss, her ears had the black sign of Saturn hanging from it. In her hands was her glaive, her black handle being held by her, and the silver blade glimmered in the light. She had two ribbons at the back of her skirt. One was black and the other was a dark violet.

"Silver Moon Power, Make-up!" Usagi was wrapped in feathers and white and black ribbons to form her fuku.

"Ice General Power!" Zoicite was locked up in a ice cacoon and once it broke he was dressed in his silver and icy blue armor (I forgot to mention everone's armor is silver and everything is the same as I described it in the last chapter).

"Fire General Power!" Jedite was surrounded in a firing inferno (think of it like in FF8 when they use Fira) to form his armor.

"Thunder General Power!" Nephrite was hit with lightning and as soon as it disappeared he was replaced with his armor.

"Earth General Power!" Kunzite was surrounded by what seemed like mud, a mud cacoon with hearts surrounding the outside, the hearts shining green.

"Since when did they get powers?" asked Haruka rudely looking at the general's, not trusting them one bit.

"Haruka!" warned Michiru.

"Guys we'll explain later!" shouted Usagi and ran off towards the attack.

-:-

"Fire Soul!" called out Mars as her attack went to the youma hitting it yet leaving a scratch.

"Damn! These things are getting stronger by the minute!" cursed Jupiter as she sent a lightning bolt at another youma.

"We need the outers!" called Mercury using one hand as a gun to spit out ice at the youma's surrounding her and the other holding her mini computer over her eyes was her visor.

"We can't contact them! They're probably out of reach! And they'd probably kill us for hurting Usa-chan." said Venus her hand also shaped as a gun as a yellow laser like attack came from her index finger.

-:-

"You think we should help them?" asked Usagi.

"Lets do it!"yelled Jedite.

"But we need masks!" yelled Zoicite.

"Already got them." said Pluto as she held up 8 masks. Usagi put on her moon goggles that she use to wear in her early days of SailorMoon. Zoicite wore a mask much like Tuxedo Masks only an icy blue with silver bubbles. Jedite was like Zoicites only a firey red with silver outlined flames. Much like the other 2 Nephrite had a pair of forest green with silver lightning bolts. Like the other 3 Kunzite had a pale gold mask with small silver hearts on them.

The outers had their masks like Usagi's only with their respective colors and respective elements.

"Flaming inferno." whispered Jedite as he held out his hand in front of him and a fire like tornado appeared infront of Mars destroying the youma's infront of her (think of the attack like fira from FF8).

"Mercurian's Blizzard." mumbled Zoicite and much like Jedite he held out his hand infront of him and soon a blizzard appeared destroying the youma's surrounding him.

"Terran's Love." muttered Kunzite as he kissed his palm and blew the heart (I know lame, lol) to the youma's dissengrating them (did I spell the word right, dissengrating).

"Acid Rain." ran started to fall in the small area by Jupiter and the youma's soon disappeared, (alright Nephrite can also control nature much like Jupiter).

-:-

"What's happening?" asked Jupiter getting out of her fighting stance.

"I don't know." replied Venus.

"Show your self!" yelled Mars stepping up.

"And why should we?" asked a familiar voice.

"We want to see our savior's face." answered Mars. Suddenly out of the shadows appeared 8 figures. They looked familiar yet they couldn't place where they saw these people.

'Should we give them new powers?' asked Jedite to Zoicite.

'What the hell?' yelled Zoicite in his mind when he heard Jedite.

'Relax guys! I found out we can talk together mentally.' spoke Usagi.

'I see...' said Kunzite.

'Why should we help them?' asked Usagi.

'I'm sure they'll level up soon. Since Usa-chan here did.' came Setsuna's misty voice.

'Alright then we'll wait.' said Nephrite.

"Who're you?" asked Jupiter.

"That's not important." answered Uranus.

"What'd you mean it's not important? You saved our lives! We want to know the name of our savior!" yelled Mars.

"Well than I guess you could call me Star(since she's the queen of the stars)." answered Usagi.

"Wind." replied Uranus.

"Water."

"Death."

"Time."

"You can call me Fire!" winked Jedite.

"Ice."

"Thunder."

"Earth." with that said all eight of them left.

"Who were they?" asked Minako.

"I don't know but the first four sounded familiar." shrugged Jupiter.

-:-

There's your chapter! Please review! Also for the skirts, when I said stripes think of it as a cheer leading skirt when they have that other color mixed in with the other. Think of it as a yellow and navy blue striped skirt. Get what I mean?

-:-

Preview for Next Chapter, Explanations and the Chase

-:-

"THEY WHAT?"

-:-

"Those names they gave us sound like the outers."

" -nod- Yeah, their elements."

"But whose Star, Fire, Ice, Thunder, and Earth?"

-:-

"Tiara Action!"

-:-

"You're Sailor Moon and the others are the Outers!"

"That's who I was!"

"Why'd you leave us!"

"If any of you come near me again, I will split your throats!"

"Why'd you leave me Usako?"

"Just Leave Mamoru! I left my past! And I shouldn't have to explain it to you!"

"**TELL ME**!"

"**LEAVE! ALL OF YOU!**"

-:-

"Who are you?"

"You can call me..."


End file.
